


Aagos Pabalik Sa'yo

by janjandanie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjandanie/pseuds/janjandanie
Summary: "Ilang taon na nga ulit? 4 years?" Nakatingin sa langit na sabi ni Kyungsoo.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: KD Writing Challenge





	Aagos Pabalik Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> Sana ay magustuhan nyo. Ang dami kong gustong isulat dito pero hindi ko maisulat. Pero sana ay maappreciate nyo. 
> 
> Maging masaya tayo.

"Ilang taon na nga ulit? 4 years?" Nakatingin sa langit na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Nakasakay sila sa isang bangka ni Jongin, dati niyang kasintahan.  
Sa bangkang ito sila unang nagkakilala, naging mag kasintahan at naghiwalay. 

"Hmm. 4 years. Kamusta?" Tanong ni Jongin.

"Sa public school na ko nagtuturo. Ikaw ang kamusta? Balita ko bigtime ka na." Binalingan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

Ngumiti 'to ng nakakaloko. "Ikaw ah, nakilibalita ka pa sakin ah."

"Loko."

"Okay naman ako. Ang hirap lang sa una kase wala akong kakilala. Mahirap mag adjust. Pero nakaya ko naman."

"Paniguradong proud sa'yo ang Papa mo." 

"Salamat Kyungsoo."

'Kyungsoo' pangalan niya pero napaka bigat pakinggan.

"Wag ka magpasalamat Jongin dahil tama lang ang ginawa mo."

"Hindi ko alam yung gagawin ko nung panahong yon pero ikaw ang nagtulak sakin kaya nandito ako ngayon, kaya narating ko lahat ng mga pangarap sakin ng mga magulang ko."

Tinignan nya sa mata si Jongin. "Nagsumikap ka kaya naabot mo lahat. Proud na proud ako sayo."

Past

"Ano tong nalaman ko Jongin?!" Mabilis na naglalakad si Kyungsoo dahil malalaki ang hakbang ni Jongin.

"Mamaya na tayo mag usap."

"Jongin kakapasa mo lang ng board! Bakit aalis ka na agad? Bakit ngayon ko lang to nalaman!"

Lumingon si Jongin at hinawakan sa kamay si Kyungsoo. "Pwede Kyungsoo mamaya na?!"

Nang marinig ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan niya ay agad siyang natigilan. Hindi sya sanay. Galit si Jongin.

"O-okay..." Inabot nya lang ang cellphone nito at tinalikuran na nya si Jongin.

Hindi niya alam ang gagawin dahil naguguluhan siya sa mga nangyayari. Ang dami nilang pangarap ni Jongin at magsisimula pa lang sila pero nawala agad ang mga ito sa hindi niya malamang dahilan.

"Kyungsoo....." Nang marinig nya ang tinig ng kaibigang si Chanyeol ay doon na sya tuluyang naiyak.

Lumapit sa kanya ang kaibigan at niyakap sya.

"Ssshhh... tahan na." 

Tuloy lang sya sa pag iyak hanggang sa sya na mismo ang napagod.

Makalipas ang ilang araw ay nakatanggap sya ng text galing kay Jongin.

From: Mahal ❤

Susunduin kita ng 6 am bukas. 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang mararamdaman pero ipinangako nya sa sarili na kahit anong mangyari ay magiging malakas sya.

Habang nasa byahe sila ni Jongin ay tahimik lang sila. Walang nagtatangkang magsalita. 

"Kyungsoo.... nandito na tayo." 

'Kyungsoo' nanaman.

Tandang tanda ni Kyungsoo ang lugar na ito. Dito sila unang nagkakilala ni Jongin. Ipinakilala sya ni Chanyeol sa pinsan ng kaibigan nitong si Jongdae. Hindi nagtagal ay niligawan sya ni Jongin. 

"Tara na. Parating na yung bangka maya maya."

"Hmm.."

Inalalayan sya ni Jongin paakyat sa bangka. Dadalhin sila nito sa kabilang isla at doon magpapalipas ng isang buong araw.

"Bakit tayo nandito?" Ayaw nya sana magsalita pero para matapos na. Para masabi na nya lahat ng gusto niyang sabihin. Ano man ang mangyari ay rerespetuhin nya yon.

"Naaalala mo ba mga nangyari dito?" Ang unang tanong ni Jongin.

"Oo naman. Ang daming masasayang bagay ang nangyari dito."

"Lets enjoy this day, Mahal ko." Nagulat sya. Pero may halong kaba at takot na.

Nginitian nya lang si Jongin at tahimik na nilang pinagmasdan ang lawak ng dagat.

Nang makarating sila sa isla ay wala silang ginawa kung hindi mag saya. Binalikan ang masasayang nangyari at walang nagsalita tungkol sa problema.

Pagkatapos ng isang buong araw ay kailangan na nilang bumalik.

Habang sakay ulit ng bangka ay hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"I'm sorry Mahal. Sorry." Iyon agad ang bungad ni Jongin.

Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo. Hindi nya alam ang sasabihin.

"I'm sorry kung kailangan kong umalis." Umiiyak na si Jongin. "May kakilala si ate doon at nirekomenda nya ko. Maayos ang sahod kaya pumayag ako." Hawak pa rin nito ang kamay nya.

"May sakit si Papa mahal...." Doon na bumagsak ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

"Alam kong nagsisimula pa lang tayo. Pero yung kikitain ko don doble ng kikitain ko rito. Kailangan ni Papa magpagamot at hindi kaya nila ate ang gastusin kaya hindi na ko nagdalawang isip na tanggapin. Sorry Mahal. Sorry...."

"Wag ka mag sorry Mahal. Wag ka magsorry na inuna mo sila bago ang tayo. Tama ang ginawa mo. Kahit ako gagawin ko din yun." Pinunasan nya ang luha ni Jongin. "Kamusta na si Tito?"

"Nakaconfine na sya." Umiiyak pa rin si Jongin.

"Kailan ang alis mo?"

"Next week na."

"Mag iingat ka don. Aalagaan mo sarili mo. Wag mo kakalimutang kumain." Hindi man sabihin ni Jongin ay alam na ni Kyungsoo. Alam na nya ang gustong mangyari ni Jongin.

"Iiwan kita dito...." 

"Nandito lang naman ako. Kapag bumalik ka nandito lang ako."

Naiintindihan nya at ayaw niyang maging makasarili. Alam niyang tama ang mga sinabe niya kay Jongin. Nahihirapan na ito at ayaw niyang madagdagan pa ang hirap na pinagdadaanan nito.

Pagkatapos maihatid ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa bahay nila ay doon na humagulgol si Kyungsoo. Tamang ganto na lang muna sila. Mas kailangan si Jongin ng pamilya nya. Iyon na rin ang huling beses na nag usap sila.

Present

Pabalik na sila sa Manila at kasalukuyang nagmamaneho si Jongin.

"Kamusta si Tita?" 

"Natanggap na rin ni Mama. Dinala namin sya sa Japan nung bakasyon nung mga bata." 

Nung ikatlong taon na nagpapagamot ang Papa ni Jongin ay bumigay na ang katawan nito. 

"Ang laki na nila Rahee. Nakita ko sa IG ng ate mo."

"Bisitahin mo sila minsan. Lagi ka nilang hinahanap sakin."

"May ilang beses ko na rin sila nakikita no. Nagmamall kami nila ate mo."

"Ha? Hindi nya nakwento yan!"

"Bakit naman nya sasabihin sayo?" Natatawang sagot nya.

"Kyungsoo...."

"Hmmm?"

"Mahal kita."

"Jongin...." Napalingon sya bigla kay Jongin.

"Sorry kung ngayon lang ako. Sorry kung pinag antay kita ng matagal pero sana mahal mo pa rin ako. Kase ako mahal na mahal pa rin kita. Walang nagbago."

"Di ba sabe ko kapag bumalik ka nandito lang ako?" 

Itinigil ni Jongin ang sasakyan at nilingon si Kyungsoo.

"Kahit gaano katagal Jongin nandito lang -"

Hindi na pinatapos ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at hinila na ito upang halikan.

"Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal."

"Mahal din kita Jongin."

Wakas.


End file.
